


[podfic] the sky is blue because it misses the stars

by reena_jenkins, zarabithia



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cupcakes, Flashbacks, Fourth of July, M/M, Podfic, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Steve Rogers's Birthday, happy birthday steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: All of his memories are still a bit hazy, which is why Bucky doesn’t initially realize what a big deal July 4th is.





	[podfic] the sky is blue because it misses the stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the sky is blue because it misses the stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903245) by [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia). 



**Coverartist:** [**reena_jenkins** ](https://reena-jenkins.dreamwidth.org/)   
****

**Warnings:** Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Flashbacks, Steve Rogers's Birthday, happy birthday steve, Fourth of July, post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier

**Length:** 00:09:02

**Download Link:** You can download/stream this **[podfic as an mp3 file](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(CA\)%20_the%20sky%20is%20blue%20because%20it%20misses%20the%20stars_.mp3)** (thanks for hosting me, [](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/))

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded for the "<10 Minutes Long" square as part of my Podfic Bingo.


End file.
